


A Ruined World

by tactical_nuclear_penguin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Bandage Boy™, Blood, Blood and Injury, Comrades, Coping, Crying, Dark Thoughts, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manually fighting the end of the world, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smoking, Training, World of Ruin, is that flirting or are you just nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tactical_nuclear_penguin/pseuds/tactical_nuclear_penguin
Summary: A series of one-shots in no particular order of the 10 year gap.Related fics of mine:Pre-Game Fic|During-Game Fic|Post-Game Fic





	1. Driving Miss Cindy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes Place: about six months after Noctis was last seen (roughly just after Comrades starts)
> 
> NOTE: reading my other linked fics in the summary iS NOT REQUIRED AT ALL just loosely linked.

“Here’s the newest pics, Vyv,” Prompto handed over the SD card - watching as the guy loaded them into his computer.

“Good job, kid. These look _fantastic_. Good press for the Hunters and Kingsglaive will go miles,” he motioned at his laptop screen, as if Prompto could see what he was looking at.

“Heh...thanks.”  
“Hey, don’t be modest, Prompto; you have a gift. I saw it back when you and the Prince of Lucis were running around, and I see it now. This is your _calling_ , kid. Some people go their entire lives without finding it.”  
“Guess...I’m lucky then,” Prompto’s fingers fiddled with the strap of his camera.

He...really didn’t feel lucky.

“Luckiest man alive! Here’s your card back. Have a fantastic rest of your day. You can an updated schedule of hunts from Monica if you want.”  
“Thanks, Vyv.”  
“No problem, kid.”

Prompto walked away - eyes moving towards the dark sky. The days still existed in Lucis; but...barely. A handful of hours that was quickly getting smaller and smaller. He knew it was only a matter of time before there wasn’t any day at all.

Wandering over to Monica, he offered a wave.

“Good evening, Prompto. How are you?” her voice as oddly even and robotic as ever. She was...nice enough, just something about her super-duper weirded Prompto out.

“Eh,” he shrugged, glancing down at the logbook in front of her, “Mind if I take a look? Vyv wants me on more hunts.”  
“Go right ahead.”

Prompto’s eyes narrowed as he read over the carefully written logs; one catching his eye.

“...Driving Miss Cindy?”  
“That hunt commences tomorrow.”  
“Who comes up with these names, Monica?”  
“Sometimes it falls to me - other times it’s simply the people who request the help required.”  
“Who named that one?”  
“Cindy, I believe.”

Prompto laughed under his breath, fingers scratching at his neck. 

“Cool; I’ll prob snag that one.”  
“I shall alert the hunters to your presence.”  
“Thanks.”

And with that, he walked off - casually pulling out his phone out of habit. What used to be his lifeline, now barely buzzed at all. These days it was mostly Vyv; and even then, that was only a handful like...once or twice a week. He and Iris sometimes talked - but only in bursts. It’d be nonstop for a few hours, then nothing for days. Gladio...kinda stopped texting him. There was the occasional ‘hey’ he personally sent over, but Gladio only ever responded if he needed something. And for obvious reasons, Iggy never texted.

...Nor Noct.

> PROMPTO: guess who’s still working for vyv  
>  PROMPTO: minus blackmail  
>  PROMPTO: ...wait...did vyv ever blackmail us? Or was that just dino????  
>  PROMPTO: I CANT REMEMBER  
>  PROMPTO: but ive been taking pictures of hunters and glaive ppl as they do their thing  
>  PROMPTO: vyv wants good press for them, so more people join and we have yanno  
>  PROMPTO: more people manually pushing back evil  
>  PROMPTO: im like 99% sure that everyone who CAN be fighting is  
>  PROMPTO: but im not gonna pretend like im not digging being considered a real photographer  
>  PROMPTO: i still dont think of myself as a pro but  
>  PROMPTO: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>  PROMPTO: oH! And tomorrow i think im gonna see cindy  
>  PROMPTO: wish me luck broski  
>  PROMPTO: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  PROMPTO: miss ya.

With a sigh, Prompto locked his phone and looked around - mind gently circling a few ideas on how to spend the evening. 

Then his phone buzzed.

He pulled it out of his pocket - dropping it in the process. Quickly ducking down, he unlocked it - not bothering to stand up.

> IRIS: i c u  
>  IRIS: :o

Attempting to snuff out the wave of _stupid_ disappointment, he stood and glanced over where Iris normally sold clothing. She waved. He waved back.

* * *

“Oh my stars,” a smile lit up Cindy’s face - causing Prompto to mirror the expression, “Is that you, Prompto? I haven’t seen you in _ages_.”

Prompto stood next to Cindy’s tow-truck, as the Kingsglaive got onto the back - feeling his face grow a bit hot at her genuine excitement to see _him._

“Heh...yeah, it’s me. Hey Cindy.”  
“You workin’ with the Kingsglaive now?” she arched a brow - hand on her hip.  
“Uh...sorta,” he lifted the camera, “I...take pictures of them for Vyv. Pump up publicity and stuff.”  
“My word, that _is_ fantastic. Now stay safe, and let’s get this show on the road. Catch up after?” she winked, before hopping into the truck, and motioning for the Kingsglaive to get ready.

Realizing that included _him_ , Prompto raced to the back of the truck, almost not making it if it wasn’t for a Glaive that pulled him up.

“Thanks,” he smiled - nearly losing his balance as the truck hit a rock or something.

The Glaive suddenly shot off; warping around. Cindy cheering them on from the front seat of her truck. Prompto jumped off to follow the action - dodging a few random attacks. He felt like he only got hot garbage by the time Cindy honked the horn and everyone warped to the back of the truck. Again, Prompto almost missed it. At least this time he was able to pull himself up.

“This is nuts,” he laughed mostly to himself, as one of the Glaive laughed with him.  
“Escorts are always like this. Basically screaming until the job’s done.”  
“Sounds like literally the worst, dude,” Prompto shook his head - quickly messing with his ISO.  
“Oh, it is. Let’s do this!”

And just like that, the Glaive were gone again. Prompto staying on the back of the truck this time, as he snapped a few pictures. Actually got some good stuff too.

Neat. 

* * *

“And what happened...here?” Cindy motioned across Prompto’s nose, a perfect frown pulling at her perfect lips.

After they got Cindy back to Lestallum, she had insisted on catching up with Prompto. Since most of Lestallum’s attractions and tourist-trap stuff was closed forever for the apocalypse, they ended up just walking around; the streets lit as the brief day ended.

“Uh…” his finger ran over the scar. It was slowly fading. But...only slowly, “Right you weren’t in Cape Caem when we got back.”  
“I heard some of it from Pah-pah, but only bits. Ignis losin’ his vision. The nonsense with Ardyn. Somethin’ about you being from the Empire. He’s a good storyteller - but only when it’s his story. Useless when passin’ on info.”

Prompto smiled and nodded, sliding his hands into his pockets as he walked, “I was separated from the group for awhile,” he began - eyes on the ground, “Noct sorta...got tricked by Ardyn and pushed me off the train.”  
“He did what now?”  
“Yeah it sucked.”  
“And your face got--”  
“Oh...no it’s not from that,” he could feel himself turning red. This was easily the longest conversation he had ever had with Cindy, “...The train kept going.”  
“They...didn’t stop for you?”  
“Nope.”  
“Oh my stars, that’s awful.”  
“Yeah. So I kinda just...kept walking. Ended up being captured by Ardyn.”  
“He’s one’s a real piece of work.”

Easily understatement of the century.

“He forced me to learn...where I’m from. Which - as you said - _Empire_. I mean...there’s way more to it than that but,” he shook his head, fingers pulling at the strap of leather that covered his barcode, “I thought I got away, but it was just a game. Literally captured me again as soon as I thought I was free,” he sighed, jaw clenching, “Long story short, Ardyn did this. Used me as bait to mess with Noct.”  
“He...he did that?” her eyes were suddenly studying him - probably realizing what he was getting at, “I...don’t even have words, Prompto. That’s...simply horrible. I’m glad you’re okay, kid. I...didn’t mean to bring it up.”

“It’s...it’s fine. Happened awhile ago at this point.”  
“Doesn’t make me any less sorry.”

They walked in silence for a bit, before Cindy sighed, “Surprised you’re not with those other fellas.”  
“Iggy and Gladio?”  
“Mhm.”  
“It’s...uh…” he shrugged, “Complicated.”  
“How so? Thought you lot were tight as all get out.”  
“We are. It’s just...kinda hard without Noct. We still see each other, of course. Not like we’re actively avoiding that. Just all have our own stuff to do. Gladio’s leading a group of Hunters around to create safe perimeters around some of the outposts. Iggy’s with people trying to figure out what the hell is actually going on. And here I am. Taking pictures,” he suddenly felt very useless - bottom lip falling between his teeth.

“Hey, don’t you be poutin’ about your work. You’re a damned good photographer, Prompto.”

His eyes rose to met her’s. He wanted to turn it into a flirt. There were about twelve different ways to use this in his favor. But...the desire just kinda fell away as quickly as it came. Cindy was beautiful beyond words, and one of the coolest people he had ever met. But...he honestly just wanted a friend. Not that...she’d ever date him in a cabillion years - but he always felt like every time he _tried_ to flirt with her, it’d push her away.

“I...really appreciate that, dude,” he admitted, with a shrug, “Just...feels kinda useless compared to everyone else, yanno? I’m sitting here taking pictures, while people are dying. Not...of them dying, obviously but like...I dunno dude. I feel like I should be doing more.”

Cindy put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop walking and turn towards her.

“Listen here - what you’re doing is beyond important. Morale is what keeps us goin’ when there’s nothing left. And Prompto - I hate to be a Gloomy Gus but...have you looked out there recently? Things aren’t lookin’ too bright for our future. Literally. It’s that hope that’s keepin’ us from just givin’ in. So I don’t wanna hear you talkin’ shit about your work. Ya hear?”

Prompto’s eyes dropped from her’s to the ground - feeling tears start to well up in them. He...really, really didn’t want to cry in front of Cindy. But...that didn’t stop a few from escaping. He nodded - keeping his eyes firmly on his shoes - noticing just how dirty they were.

Her fingers rose from his shoulder to his hair, ruffling it around a bit. Prompto laughed under his breath, realizing how starved for physical contact he was. With Noct, the guy was basically always overlapping him to some extent. Had been that way since they were like...early teens. 

Now, he was gone.

“You’re handy with tech, right?” she asked, dropping her hand from his hair to her hip, as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and glanced back up at her.  
“I’m...okay at it.”  
“Now listen here - I’ve heard from _multiple_ people that what you just said ain’t true.”

She rose a brow at him, causing him to half-panic.

“Uh...I am terrible at it.”  
“Opposite way, hun.”  
“...Oh.”  
“Noct used to tell me how you were a ‘technophile,’ ya know. Also mentioned how you used to fix your camera whenever it broke. Pah-pah mentioned how you got an Imperial...oh, what was it? One of those flying motorcycle things. Don’t know what they call him. You got one of those working, and used it to save Noct’s hyde.”  
“Well...yeah, that’s true.”  
“When you got the time, I’d like you to lend me a hand. We need people helping fix lights and create rigs and such. I could use a second set of hands, since Pah-pah has taken to just upgradin’ weapons over yonder, and left me with all the other mechanical work.” 

Prompto’s eyes widened, as a smile spread across his features, “Yeah! That sounds like...really awesome. I’ll probz be a little over my head at first but--”  
“I don’t mind showin’ ya the ropes at all. Grab me tomorrow if ya got time, and we can start.”  
“Okay, dude. See you then!”

With one more messing-up of his hair, she was gone - leaving Prompto feeling more positive emotions at one time, then he had in...what felt like forever.

Maybe...he’d be okay after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna do this fic, then Comrades happened and filled in just enough where I have pages upon pages in my notebook filled with ideas.
> 
> help
> 
> IN THIS FIC I will be doing a lot based off random stuff we learn from Comrades/endgame + things I thought of myself.  
> If you haven't pLAYED comrades, you won't be lost at all.


	2. Birthright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place: About a year/year and a half into the world of ruin

She...just needed to ask. Rip the band-aid off. Just...do it. The worst that could happen is that he’d say no; which - yeah - was likely. Especially with him being close to Gladio. Heck, Gladio even probably warned him that she might ask.

But...things weren’t getting better. It was kinda harsh, but the truth. The sun had gone away, and so had Noctis. She had to learn someday.

“Hey...Cor?” Iris tucked some hair behind her ear - attempting to look casual as she walked up to him; like she hadn’t jogged around a corner to catch up.  
“Good evening, Iris,” he greeted - as immortal and stoic as ever.

Sheesh, this shouldn’t have been hard.

“Do...you have a sec?”  
“Of course.”  
“Well...I was wondering...I mean...Gladio probably already told you to tell me ‘no’ if I asked but--”  
“Is something wrong, Iris?” he looked genuinely concerned - making her feel even more awkward.  
“I...no. Not really. I just,” she stopped talking and took a deep breath.

At this rate she’d never actually get the words out, and end up just talking in circles forever.

“I want to learn to fight,” she spoke the words carefully - with just enough force to let him know she wasn’t kidding, “Gladdy won’t teach me, because if I learn, then I’ll be more likely to be in danger. Cuz - yanno - we need more people fighting. And if I know how, I’ll probably actually...be fighting. I want to do more. Selling clothes and random other stuff is fine and all but…” she took another deep breath, her eyes falling to the ground, before jumping back up to Cor’s, “The world isn’t getting any better. I’m going to have to fight someday anyway. It’s better I learn now, rather than later. Gladio won’t hear me, so I thought I’d ask you.”

There was a beat of silence, as he nodded - appearing to think through her words for a bit, before finally answering, “I understand. What weapons interest you?”

Her eyes widened - surprised he hadn’t yelled a big-fat _no_ in her face.

“I...don’t know,” she admitted with a bit of a shrug, “I don’t think I’m strong enough to use a sword like Gladdy’s; but…”  
“If you’re uncertain, we can try you on a variety of weapons,” he gave a quick nod, “I have plans that will occupy me tonight. If you wish to meet me in front of the Power Plant tomorrow evening, we can begin.”

It took her several seconds to absorb what he had said.

“Wait...you’ll do it?”  
“See you tomorrow, Iris.”

He offered a wave and walked off. As elusive and immortal as ever. 

* * *

“But how do I know if it feels right, if I don’t know how to fight?” Iris asked, staring at the daggers in her hands.

Everything just...felt like a weapon. There wasn’t like there was some primal part of her that suddenly came to life after she touched a javelin.

“Sometimes it’s simply a matter of interest,” Cor slid his own katana away, “Other times a technique will hold more weight than others.”  
“Hmm...okay.”  
“The only weapon-type I don’t have at the present is firearms. If you hold any interest in that, I can bring in the Crownsguard’s current expert. He should be back in town tomorrow.”  
“Not a fan of guns?” Iris picked up the javelin again - going through the motions Cor had shown her. It felt...awkward. Strange. But she could see the logic behind it.  
“Cannot say I am. Now...let’s review the basics once more, before calling it an evening.” 

* * *

“ _You’re_ the Crownsguard’s _expert?_ ”

It shouldn’t have really been surprising. Or funny. Yet giggles escaped her, as Prompto stood in front of her - looking tired. His arms crossed as he waited for her to pull herself together. 

“Yeah, yeah - I know,” he pulled a gun from the holster that was on his chest to double-check something, before sliding it away, “So...wanna learn how to shoot with guns, or just wanna point and laugh more?”

Iris’ brows rose - honestly pretty surprised with how Prompto was acting. It had been awhile since she saw him last but...this just wasn’t him.

“You...okay?”  
“Fine,” he clearly wasn’t, “ _So_ ,” he walked over to the edge of the bridge and pulled a few cans from his bag - before tossing the bag aside, “Let’s get this a-goin’ lady-dude,” he was clearly trying to push the cheer and it just straight-up wasn’t working, “This is a revolver. We’ll start here since like...I don’t wanna give you something with _too much_ of a kick from the get-go, yanno? This is a dangerous thing, yo.”

Iris took the weapon - but her eyes remained on Prompto. He looked...the same. Ish. The rings that seemed to come and go under his eyes, were way-way worse than usual. He hadn’t shaved in roughly two-hundred years, so there was a bit of stubble on the tip of his chin. But - the weirdest part - was that he had _sleeves_.

The only time she ever saw him wearing anything at all that covered his shoulders, was if it was like...freezing out. But it wasn’t. Like this was Lestallum. The cold days were still _hot_ compared to Insomnia.

But...he was being weird, so she wouldn’t push. While Prompto and Noct were super different people, she knew they were both similar with this sorta thing. He wouldn’t say anything unless he wanted to. If she pushed...he’d prob hide it even harder.

So she went along with it. Tried to not hyper-focus on his sleeves, and actually learn something. Cor even showed up about halfway through; doing what he did best. Staring quietly with his arms crossed. Sitting somewhere between looking bored and super-deep in thought. She once asked Gladio if he was okay, or if he was just like that. Gladio told her that he was just like that.

Guns...were sorta the same as everything else. Iris enjoyed how it gave her more room between _her_ and the baddie - but sorta missed the technique that was needed with melee weapons. Not that guns _didn’t_ need technique; but it was like...a different flavor.

“That’s enough for tonight,” Cor gave a nod, “Good work Iris. Prompto. We’ll continue our training tomorrow night.”

And just like that he was gone. Sorta like a bad superhero exit, minus the cape.

Prompto put away the stuff he had taken out of his bag earlier. Some cans, some pieces of wood. Seemed sorta weird to keep it, but she wasn’t gonna question it.

“You...doin’ okay?” Iris asked, as he pulled the bag over his shoulder.  
“Yeah, dude. Why?” he hooked a brow, before suddenly pulling the bag off his shoulder - letting it hang at his side. Then it just sorta...fell from his hand and onto the ground. He stared at the bag for a second, “Whoops.”  
“Didn’t...mean to drop it?”  
“Not that far, nope.”

Iris’ eyes sat on the bag for a moment, as she slowly added the pieces together. Sleeves, bad mood, distant, and totally just dropped something that put weight on his shoulder.

“You’re...hurt.”

Prompto’s lips rolled in, before he made a motion to follow him, “Hey wanna catch up? Been awhile, dude.”  
“Prompto…”  
“I…” he hesitated, before shrugging, “...Yeah.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What happened?”  
“Tripped.”  
“...Tripped?” she rose a brow, but found a smile pulling at her lips as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, “Show me.”

Prompto mimed a tripping motion, before smiling and offering a half-bow.  
He was impossible.

Iris clapped, before shaking her head, “Now take off the jacket.”  
“Oho - buy me dinner first,” he winked, before grimacing and looking over his shoulder, “...Gladio didn’t hear me say that, did he?”  
“I’ll tell him if you don’t tell me what’s going on, Prompto,” she offered him a smile, but let _just enough_ venom to drip through, to let him know she wasn’t kidding.  
“Evil.”  
“Very.”

With a deep sigh, he carefully removed his jacket. Bandages covered his arms. Some were small...ish. Only a strip that covered an inch or so. Others wrapped all the way around him arm, and disappeared under his tanktop.

“That must have been one hell-of-a trip,” she put a hand on her hip, as he messed with one of the bandages that had rolled up slightly.  
“It really was.”  
“So...tripped right into a daemon’s mouth?”  
“I wanna say no, but that is pretty dang accurate,” he snorted, pulling his jacket back on, “There’s only so much a Glaive’s healing can do. Even then - if it’s not life threatening - you really shouldn’t waste someone’s energy, yanno?”  
“What about...potions? Elixrs?”  
“Same deal.”  
“Prompto.”  
“Yeah, I know,” he scratched his neck, “But I wasn’t just trying to throw ‘ya off when I said we should catch up. I’m around, if you wanna hang.”  


* * *

“So what have you been up to?” Iris asked, watching as Prompto fiddled with his sleeves. The level at which he was uncomfortable _wearing them_ was kinda hilarious, in sad way, “Just...take off the jacket if it’s bugging you. Let your wounds breathe.”  
“You...sure? I’m more bandage than man.”  
“Boy.”  
“Rude.”  
“But yeah, I’m sure. Go for it.”

They had found their way to a nearby rooftop. Most normal places to hang out in Lestallum were sorta...occupied. With all the people coming from the Empire and other parts of Lucis...things were super full, and only getting fuller.

Prompto took off his jacket, wincing slightly as he probably pulled on something he shouldn’t have.

“So...what _have_ I been up to? That is a good question, broski,” his voice falling almost close to a tone she was used to, “I’m still doing stuff for Vyv. Going on hunts and shiz to get pictures. But _mostly_ I’ve been workin’ with Cindy.”  
“That’s gotta be a dream come true,” Iris smiled, shaking her head.

Before seeing Prompto try to talk to Cindy herself, she had heard the _epic stories_ from Gladio, over the poor guy basically crying over her. Which...made sense. Cindy was beyond beautiful, and really talented. Pretty much any guy who didn’t have a thing for her, was dumb.

Though apparently Noct had been immune, somehow. Not really surprising considering how he...was. Which was dumb.

“Heh, yeah,” his eyes lifted to the stars, “I’ve always wanted to get more into like...techy shiz, yanno? Yeah, I already knew some; but now I’m like helping rebuild cars, and makin’ new lighting rigs that do cool shit.”  
“So...how does working on cars do this?” she flicked a bandage on his wrist. But not hard. She wasn’t _mean._

“I tripped into it, obvs.”  
“Obvs,” she echoed, nudging his shoulder slightly.  
“Eh...it’s dumb. I just jumped on a hunt on the way back from Hammerhead. Joined some Glaive and Hunters in takin’ down some spoopy mother. But...they super underestimated both the amount of daemons _and_ how strong they were. I stopped taking pictures within like...five minutes of us being there. Like - don’t get me wrong - I’m awesome at multitasking. But they really needed me fighting.”  
“Jeez. Is everyone okay?”  
“Mostly. Think I got the worst of it, somehow. There was some guy who got knocked unconscious, but he seemed fine by the time we got back to camp.”  
“I’m glad he’s okay.”  
“Me too.”  
“I’m glad _you’re_ okay.”

Prompto glanced over at her, offering a smile that made her stomach feel kinda weird - before his gaze went back over the city.

“You did good with guns today, dude,” the smile turned into a smirk she was more used to, “So...what’s your fav so far? Cor was tellin’ me that he had you on other stuff yesterday.”  
“I...dunno. I’m kinda in this weird place where nothing is really standing out to me. The way everyone talks about fighting, I sorta assumed I’d hear heavenly voices in my head as soon as I touched the right one.”  
“Did the Astrals not personally show up and be like _yo use daggers_?”  
“They didn’t and I’m bitter.”  
“Assholes.”  
“Right?”  
“For me,” Prompto pulled a knee up against his chest, gently resting his arm on top of it, “Astrals didn’t exactly make vague siren noises either. Guns were just really the only way I was able to fight without freakin’ out.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I mean like...before the Road Trip of Doom - _t-m_ \- I hadn’t really...ever fought before. The idea of something _attacking me_ was - uh - _stressful_. So when I showed up to Crownsguard training, I was _super_ over my head. They handed me a sword and I basically just...froze up. But with guns...I was able to keep back. And it’s like...techy, so I kinda-sorta just felt better, yanno?”  
“I dunno. Sounds like the Astrals _did_ make heavenly noises at ‘cha.”  
“Eh…” he shrugged, “Ever notice how I’m basically the only one who uses guns? Like...other than Imperial soldiers?”  
“Actually...yeah, now that you mention it.”  
“Well, other than accidentally foreshadowing my dramatic backstory; it’s cuz there’s like...honor in using melee weapons or something. Seems dumb to me, but literally everyone does it. So they weren’t exactly _prepared_ for me to not be able to hit something with a stick, yo. It was sorta their last attempt to let me actually train, without just telling the friggin’ Prince of Lucis that his bff was a worthless sack of shit. I mean - Noct and everyone else already knew that. But it would have been like...my official title. Plaque and all.”  
“Plaque and all, huh?” Iris shook her head, “I don’t think you’re worthless for liking guns. I think they’re dumb for not using them more. I...think I’ll just keep training with everything.”  
“...Everything?”  
“Yeah. Like...I do wanna know guns; even more now that you told me everyone has a stick up their ass about them.”  
“You rebel.”  
“But I also really like how melee stuff...felt? Like learning how to move and dodge and stab. It’s really cool. I probably need to just...choose one to start with. I wonder how they trained Noct? He knew like...everything, right?”  
“One-handed sword, I think,” Prompto shrugged, “I remember Gladio talkin’ about it at some point. It’s like a good starter. Then you sorta branch into other shiz later. That’s what they tried to do with me, before I was like _nope nope_.”  
“Wonder why Cor was letting me try everything?”  
“Your blood, lil’ dude! Your family is made up of badasses.”  
“Huh. That’s true. Guess I thought he’d be _gentle_ and weird, cuz I was a girl.”  
“Cor is basically an immortal rock. He literally doesn’t see sexes, because rocks don’t have them.”  
“So...accidentally progressive?”  
“Yep.”  
“I can work with that.” 

* * *

“You go _behind my back_ \--”

This was bad. This was...really really bad.

“And train _my_ little sister--”

Apparently, Gladio was back in Lestallum; something that wasn’t supposed to happen for like...a week. But here he was, threatening Prompto.

Since Prompto wasn’t always _in_ Lestallum, Cor agreed that they should focus on guns while they could, before moving back to melee. Plus he seemed like he needed some cheering up. 

Which was roughly the exact opposite of what was happening.

They had been training for barely ten minutes; Prompto showing her good stances that allowed her to keep her aim steady while also hard to knock over. But then...Glaido showed up. Didn’t even really wait for an explanation, before he had Prompto’s back slammed into the wall. Finger in his face.

Yanno, normal big brother stuff.

“Gladio! Stop!” she tried, but knew he wouldn’t hear her. He never did when he was like this.

And on top of everything, Gladio seemed to be managing to lean on...pretty much every single wounded area on Prompto. Wasn’t hard to see how much pain he was in.

Gladio probably wasn’t missing that.

“Dude! I’m-I’m sorry! I--”

“Gladio.”

His name just sorta sat there - floating in the air. Somehow both bolded and underlined, while just spoken. Cor really was magical. Iris looked over her shoulder as Cor came into the area. For once he didn’t stop to stand there and cross his arms. He was moving right for her brother.

“That’s enough,” his tone was terrifying.  
“Cor? You in on this too?”  
“A word.”

And just like that, Cor had dragged Gladio off. Both wandering out of earshot. Which was annoying. Honestly she wanted to hear this.

Instead of investigating, however, she ran up to Prompto instead. He had managed to not fall completely down when Gladio let go, but he was leaning pretty hard on the side of the bridge. He looked pale, but his cheeks were flushed and blotchy.

“...You okay?”  
“Totally,” he spat over the edge of the bridge, “Feel awesome, dude.”  
“I can see that.”  
“Also...didn’t know Gladio didn’t know. That would have been a fun-fact for someone to tell me,” irritation pulling at his words, through the strain of probably everything hurting.  
“I...thought Cor woulda told ‘ya. Sorry.”  
“S’all good in the hood,” he was clearly dying.  
“You should...sit down or something.”

Not bothering to fight her, he slid to the ground, leaning his head back against the side of the bridge.

“Ow.”  
“Hopefully Cor will calm him down,” Iris sat next to him, noticing some blood soaking through the bandage that was poking out from the sleeve of his jacket, “...Prompto.”  
“Hmm?” he glanced over at her, before following her gaze, “Oh...dammit. Yeah, figured that’d happen. Uhg...this is gonna take forever to _heal_ ,” he whined, pulling off his jacket slightly to examine himself, “See any others?”

Her eyes immediately went to a spot on his tanktop. Apparently the bandages continued further than she thought.

“Yep,” she pointed.  
“Well...shit.”  
“You really are more bandage than boy.”

Prompto carefully pulled himself to his feet, before offering her a wave, “I...really gotta rewrap a lot of these things so I don’t die. Be back later! Assuming...Gladio doesn’t hunt me down and skin me alive. Text me if that’s like...a thing! I want a running head start, yo.”

And with that he winked, gave fingerguns, and walked away.

* * *

> EYE-WRIST: hey :)  
>  EYE-WRIST: cor is magic and calmed gladdy down.  
>  EYE-WRIST: he’s angry we started without talking to him about it  
>  EYE-WRIST: but i think he gets it  
>  EYE-WRIST: sorry again my brother broke u  
>  EYE-WRIST: :(  
>  PROMPTO: s’all good  
>  PROMPTO: just glad he’s gonna let you train without throwing a fit, yanno?  
>  PROMPTO: like...I get it.  
>  PROMPTO: ur basically all he has left and wants you to stay safe  
>  PROMPTO: if you’re not out there, ur like 0923804983% safer  
>  PROMPTO: as seen by Bandage Boy™  
>  EYE-WRIST: yeah i get it.  
>  EYE-WRIST: I guess I’m just tired of being gladdy’s little sister.  
>  EYE-WRIST: like as a PERSON, yanno?  
>  EYE-WRIST: I’m Iris. I’m my OWN person.  
>  EYE-WRIST: and TALCOTT is off doing stuff.  
>  EYE-WRIST: the literal child.  
>  PROMPTO: right, he’s off with iggy these days???  
>  EYE-WRIST: y e p  
>  PROMPTO: BUT WE CAN’T LET THE GIRL GO INTO DANGER D:  
>  EYE-WRIST: :(  
>  PROMPTO: DELICATE FLOWER MUST BE PROTECTED D:  
>  EYE-WRIST: >:(  
>  PROMPTO: SHE MIGHT BREAK A NAIL. OR WORSE DD:  
>  PROMPTO: A SWEAT. DDDDDDDDDD:  
>  EYE-WRIST: >:(((((((((((((((  
>  EYE-WRIST: now i just wanna stab things  
>  PROMPTO: DO IT.  
>  PROMPTO: STAB EVERYTHING.  
>  PROMPTO: but not me i’ve got enough holes pls and thank  
>  EYE-WRIST: :\  
>  EYE-WRIST: not even one?  
>  PROMPTO: no ty  
>  EYE-WRIST: u sure??????????????  
>  PROMPTO: hmmmmmmmmmmmm  
>  PROMPTO: lemme think about it.  
>  EYE-WRIST: :D  
> 

Prompto smiled at his phone, before tossing it on his bed. Stripping out of his jacket and tanktop, he wandered to the bathroom. Yeah...Gladio hadn’t exactly helped his healing process. Honestly, a majority of his holes were just really bad scrapes. The Daemon Wall had literally grabbed him and thrown him at least three times; causing him to slide across that road, like butter across toast. 

The _really_ intense stuff was on his shoulder, and across the right side of his ribs. That was a straight-up slash that actually knocked him out of the fight. At least it was near the end, so it wasn’t like he hadn’t pulled his weight.

Removing the bandages that were gross, he just...sorta stared at himself in the mirror over the sink. He looked like _hell_. Sticking his tongue out at himself, he dropped his gaze; concentrating on rewrapping himself up like a mummy.

Hearing his phone buzz in the other room, he wandered over - surprised to see Gladio texting him.

> THE GLADIATOR: hey kid.  
>  THE GLADIATOR: sorry about that.  
>  THE GLADIATOR: probably could have taken that better, huh?  
>  PROMPTO: im still alive so u could have taken it worse tbh  
>  PROMPTO: im very aware you could kill me with ur pinky finger D:  
>  THE GLADIATOR: true.  
>  PROMPTO: but no worries tho  
>  PROMPTO: i mean i get it  
>  PROMPTO: TBH NOBODY TOLD ME U DIDN’T KNOW  
>  PROMPTO: pls forgive <3  
>  THE GLADIATOR: let’s just call it even  
>  THE GLADIATOR: and do me a favor  
>  THE GLADIATOR: keep an eye on iris, alright?  
>  THE GLADIATOR: she’s a strong kid  
>  THE GLADIATOR: but i’d feel better knowing she’s got someone looking out for her  
>  PROMPTO: u got it broski  
>  PROMPTO: you can count on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eye-wrist


	3. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about a week or two after the gang returns to Cape Caem. 
> 
> Uh...trigger warning for just...anxiety, dark thoughts, etc.  
> This is a really not-fun chapter.

Someone was awake.

Ignis lay within his bed, listening to the springs of a mattress on the other side of the room suddenly shift. It was a much heavier sound than if someone had simply rolled over.

Bare feet quietly padded towards the direction of the door of the shared bedroom; Ignis silently wondering where they were off to. There was a bathroom to his right - though perhaps they sought the privacy of the one downstairs. 

The door of the room opened; rattling slightly in place as if it struck something.

_“Shhhh,”_ a hushed voice whispered at the door, before closing it once more; the steps with a now noteable limp.

Prompto.

Ignis’ hearing was far from super-human. While he did notice an increase in sensitivity, he was still learning the intricacies of using that to his advantage. However, with the limited amount of people within Cape Caem, it wasn’t difficult to narrow down who was sneaking out of the room. Out of the men that presently resided within the house, only two would shush a door upon slamming it into their toe; and Talcott was directly to his left, snoring very faintly.

Prompto exiting the bedroom in the middle of the night should not have weighed upon him. The young man was prone to doing things that escaped any form of logic. However...things had been rather different in times of late. Since being taken from Ardyn’s custody, Prompto had been...different. The shift even more apparent, once Noctis was lost to them. He was far more quiet; words more carefully chosen. It reminded him a bit of Noctis returning after the accident.

With a quiet sigh, Ignis sat up; hand reaching for his rather helpful pole. After exiting the bedroom, he moved down the stairs - listening for any signs that he had misinterpreted the situation. 

It was...silent.

“Prompto?” his voice hardly above a whisper - causing a shift somewhere deeper within the room.  
“Iggy? Did...I wake you? Sorry dude; I was trying to be quiet.”  
“You did not wake me. Sleeping...escaped me as well,” he moved towards Prompto’s voice, before feeling a hand carefully take his wrist and guide him to one of the couches within the living area.

“Join the club, dude,” Prompto’s words hushed, as he shifted next to Ignis, “Just...needed to get out of that room. It’s...uh...kinda. Small.”  
“Does it set off your claustrophobia?” Ignis asked, raising a brow. He knew Prompto struggled with caves on occasion, but was yet to see him hold any issue within something such as a medium-sized _room_.  
“It...can, yeah,” his voice faltering slightly, “Kinda new for me too.”  
“Did it not before?”  
“Nope,” there was something very...final about his tone. A slight warning to not press further, without being hostile. It was a trick he likely picked up from Noctis, without realizing it. But...it was not difficult to fill in the blanks. It likely was tied into his time with Ardyn.

A sinking feeling settled within Ignis’ stomach.

He hadn’t seen the conditions that Prompto was found in, but Gladio had quietly told him out of earshot of the others. It spoke volumes of Prompto’s character that he had wished to push forward to find the Crystal and Ardyn, after what he had been through.

“Hey...Iggy?” Prompto asked after a bit of silence, as Ignis relaxed back against the worn fabric of the couch.  
“What is it, Prompto?”  
“What’s...next?” there was a heavy sigh from the young man, “I just...I dunno. It’s hard to see where we go...when we kinda...lost? Noct’s...gone, dude. He was the protag of this story, if nobody noticed. Without him, Ardyn...wins. The bad guys won.”

Ignis took a moment to consider his words - knowing the rather...fragile state that Prompto was in. He needed hope where lay nothing but tattered remnants of a hero’s journey. Noct was to win; the Astrals had decreed as such. And yet he was...elsewhere. Taken by the Crystal.

“They have not won. Not yet.”  
“Yeah...they have.”  
“Prompto, Noctis will return. He is not lost to us.”  
“Could’a fooled me.”  
“You must have faith in your King.”  
“I...do,” there was a slight clicking sound; likely Prompto picking at his hangnails as he typically did when uneasy, “I’ve...always believed in Noct, dude. I just...we don’t really know what happened. It might be like...totally out of his control. Or he might even already be de--”  
“Do not speak of such things.”

The thought had occurred to Ignis as well, but it simply could not be. The vision Pryna had provided him with shortly before he lost his sight, continued to burn within the back of his mind. Noctis - notably older - dying on the throne to restore the Crystal’s power. Each Royal Arm slamming into his chest, until he was no more. Noctis did die for his duty, just not yet. Ignis had chosen to not tell the others of what he had seen, finding it...much too troubling. He had known of Noctis’ destiny for a majority of his life. The details behind it, however, were always...vague. Considering how the late King had treated his son, Ignis no longer doubted that he was very fluent in the end of Noctis’ story.

“...Sorry,” Prompto’s voice hardly above a whisper.

Ignis was not helping.

“I...know I need to pull myself together. Figure out what comes next. Kinda...remember how to be a person,” Prompto’s voice continued to be soft, “And I’m trying. I really am. But it’s so...hard. I’ve had...three panic attacks this week, dude.”

Ignis had been aware of...none of them - cause his brow to rise in genuine surprise.

“I keep stepping out of the room before anybody can notice, since I just...I don’t want anyone to see, yanno? I’m...cracking at the seams here, dude, and it sucks. If everyone knew how messed up I was,” he sighed, “I feel like everyone would start treating me weird or asking every two seconds how I am.”

Ignis remained silent for a moment, brows creasing together as worry boiled within him about the young man at his side.

“Between us,” his words gentle, “How… _are_ you handling all this?”  
“...I…” there was a rather long pause - followed by a deep sigh, “Super well. Everything’s _super duper fine_ ,” his voice dripping with sarcasm, “Doing fuckin’ fantastic my dude.”  
“Prompto - I know you just voiced your desire to not have people asking how you are constantly...but you need to talk about it. I will not tell the others; you have my word.”  
“I don’t really see how talking about it will accomplish anything, other than probably making me have a high key breakdown,” his tone flat.  
“Hearing it out loud sometimes helps put things in perspective. Sort through it, and such.”  
“Is that what you used to tell Noct?” his voice quiet - a touch of annoyance poisoning his words.

“With him, it wasn’t...so simple,” Ignis began, knowing opening up would perhaps inspire Prompto to do the same, “Before the accident, he was a rather open child. But after…” Ignis shook his head, “While - as you are well aware - Noctis would never shy away from complaining, he never wished to speak of anything which genuinely bothered him; especially physically. I learned to adjust my technique depending on the situation, of course. Sometimes I was forced to be rather direct...which was never pleasant and typically ended in annoyance or resistance. Other times I would...finesse my words carefully. Perhaps I’d talk about my day, to get him to discuss his. Or I wouldn’t ask at all, despite the situation presenting itself rather dramatically - leaving Noctis with as much times as he required to speak, if he so wished it.”  
“Man, you could have written a Noct-manual.”  
“I practically did. Though you know him quite well yourself. I was often impressed with how easily you read his emotions, and were able to cheer him up...when I was not.”

There was a bit of a pause, before Prompto laughed under his breath, “Reading Noct...really isn’t that hard, i-m-o. Like...it’s more subtle, but he emotes like everyone else. And honestly I think the reason I’m so good at cheering him up was just cuz we’re so opposite. Like I’m just kinda a screaming ball of energy, dude, and he’s like...quiet and stoic and stuff. But that’s just on the outside. On the inside, that kid you thought was gone after the accident...was totally still there, yanno? Just under a few layers.”  
“I agree. I noticed it through his texts.”  
“Right? About a _billion_ times more hyper and expressive through text.”  
“I always found that...curious.”  
“Eh...he just found it as an easier way to express himself, I guess.”  
“Indeed.”  
“Man, I really miss that emo nerd,” Prompto sighed - Ignis feeling the weight shift next to him, “I think I’d prob be dealing with everything _way better_ if I still had him.”

It wasn’t much, but it was progress.

“I agree. I find myself in a similar situation.”  
“Right...you’ve known him for like...ever, right?”  
“Since we were both children,” he smiled at the memory.  
“Hey Iggy...can I ask ya somethin’?”  
“Of course.”  
“How...did your relationship with Noct turn into you basically being his mom? I mean...no offense, but you literally took care of him.”  
“When we were younger...it was much like siblings. I still was aware of my duty to the future King, but our friendship was far more...even. Due to the King’s growing stress and Noctis notable lack of mother...I found myself stepping in more as a parent, than sibling. That, mixed with my duties to him growing in complexity, turned me into a sort of...parental figure towards Noct. While occasionally frustrating, I quite enjoy it,” he sighed - finding his own mood simultaneously both lifting and dropping at the same time.

Noctis would return.

“That’s...surreal, dude.”  
“Quite.”  
“Man...do you remember _way back when_ , when you kept acting like we had never met, but had like...multiple times?”

Ignis smiled, “I do.”  
“I knew it! I _knew_ you were messing with me!”  
“I also refused to save your number for a large amount of time.”  
“Yeah, Gladio told me about that. That was kinda messed up, t-b-h.”  
“I was...a bit harsh on you, wasn’t I?”  
“A...bit,” he could hear the hesitation in Prompto’s voice, “I mean...I got it. But man, I really wanted you to like me.”  
“May I ask why?”  
“You were basically one of two of Noct’s other friends. You clearly were like...super important to him, so...of course I wanted to be your friend, dude!”  
“Interesting.”  
“But man...you did not like me even during most of the road-trip.”  
“That is true.”  
“Can I ask...why? Like I know I’m just a commoner...unless you knew about the whole MT thing before I did? But like...I dunno. I got that you thought I was a distraction to Noct and shiz but man...I always felt like the hatred _dug deeper_ , and never really got why.”

Ignis hesitated, “I...was rather annoyed that you were of non-noble birth,” he admitted, “And yes, you did more often than not serve as a distraction to Noct; causing him to devolve into behaviors I was attempting to clear him of. I often felt as though you negated my efforts with him. Then - of course - there was...the issue of your relationship with him.”  
“...Wait, you’re still--”  
“There is little wrong with having a close friend or...homosexuality--”  
“Wait. Hold up.”  
“I, however, was aware that Noctis likely wouldn’t...hold a choice of his future _bride_. While you and I hold freedoms in our relations, people of Royal descent often do not. The heart...is an unpleasant thing, when it does not cooperate with reality.”  
“Iggy...Noct and I weren’t… _aren’t_ , like that.”  
“That is what Noctis insisted every time I pressed.”  
“Because it’s the cold hard truth, yo. Noct and I are super-duper close, but we’ve never...gone beyond that. The friendship bubble. With a weird, weird amount of cuddling. But if I’m honest that was totally Noct’s doing. I just sorta went with it.”  
“He’s...always been like that.”  
“Cuddly?”  
“Indeed.”  
“Didn’t mean to stress you out with gay-Noct-things, though. I’m...really sorry. Like...okay, is this officially 3am honesty hour?”  
“If you wish it to be,” Ignis wished he could see Prompto’s expression.  
“There were...a few close calls.”  
“Close...calls?”  
“With...gay.”  
“Oh, I see.”  
“But - as you said - he’s friggin’ Royal. I knew it could never...be a thing. Hell, I’m not even…” he trailed - releasing a sigh that was somehow both tired and annoyed.  
“Not...even what?”  
“Gay! I like girls!”  
“You...are aware you’re _allowed_ to like whatever you wish, Prompto?”

Ignis had already held suspicions that Prompto struggled with his sexuality. There was something _desperate_ and even a touch unnerving on how he would obsess over every attractive woman they had met. It was almost as if he was proving a point to himself.

“I know. I know. I just...I’ve dealt with being different my whole life. I was the fat kid. The kid with a _secret barcode tattoo_. The kid that was from the enemy nation, but I couldn’t tell anyone. Like...that’s a lot against me already, yanno?”  
“We hardly live in a time that it’s frowned upon.”  
“I know. I just...wanted to not be.”  
“Denying a part of yourself, will only hinder you.”  
“So...I should go touch Gladio’s butt?”  
“No.”  
“Yeah he’d break off my hand.”  
“Likely.”

Beside him, Prompto shifted; Ignis imagining him slouched on the cushion beside him - eyes locked on the ceiling. He could feel a foot gently swinging into the front of the couch every few moments.

“How the hell did I end up talking about liking boys with Iggy?” his voice barely above a whisper, before he sighed, “But since we’re already in this deep...are you bangin’ Gladio?”

There was a very long pause, in which Ignis considered his words very carefully, “That is hardly your concern.”  
“That’s _not a no_ ,” he could hear the smile in his voice, and it was annoying.  
“I believe it’s time for both of us to attempt to sleep.”  
"Aw, don't be like that Iggy!" he felt a hand shove his arm lightly, "It coo'. I know better than to ask."  
"And yet…"  
"Bro, I knew you wouldn't answer," Prompto made a sound rather close to a snort, "I just...basically told you I _might_ be gay--"  
"I believe the term you are seeking is either _bisexual_ or _pansexual_."  
"Huh. Guess...I never thought of it like that."  
"If you genuinely hold interest in both, I believe one of those sexualities would best fit you."  
"What if...it's like...lopsided? Yanno? Like...I like one more than the other?"  
"Either term would still ring true."  
"Wait...really? I thought with being bi you had to be like...exact halvsies."  
"That is - indeed - a falsehood."  
"Oh," Prompto shifted beside him once more, "Huh. That...huh."  
"In the end, what you choose is your own choice."

Prompto hummed under his breath, before sighing, "How did you get me to talk about the fact I might like guys, over how I'm actually doing?"  
"I'll be quite honest; I have little idea."  
"This would be really funny if it wasn't kinda sad, dude."  
"Indeed."

There was a long moment of silence, before he felt Prompto stand, "We...should get some sleep."  
"Prompto."  
"I don't wanna talk about it, Iggy. Everyone already sees me as…" he cut himself off.  
"...As?"  
"I'm...already the weakest person in the group. I know that. It's hardly a secret, yo. I mean...I've had the least amount of training. _It makes sense_. So of _course_ I was the one captured by Ardyn and used against Noct."  
"Prompto--"  
"Of _course_ I was the one that had to be friggin' rescued by everyone," Prompto laughed - but it was a...haunting and cold sound, "Did...you know he let me go?"  
"Who?"  
"Ardyn. Where you found me was actually like...not where I started my horrible side quest. But Ardyn let me think I won. Let me drive off in a sweet-ass snowmobile. Then just...grabbed me as soon as Aranea was out of sight. Put me in that _thing_ \--"

Ignis frowned - hearing soft foot-steps as Prompto paced in front of him.

"Then basically broke me. Made me...see things. Hear things. Just...fucked with my head so much I didn't even believe it when I saw Noct. I thought it was _another_ fuckin' nightmare."

It was odd to hear Prompto swear. He was typically a fan of weird alternatives like _friggin'_ or _shiz_. Ignis' brow creased, as a shake fell into Prompto's voice.

"But...it wasn't. It was really Noct. And I just...it was the first bit of hope I felt since the whole mess with Leviathan, yo. Everything since has just been...ass. Gettin' worse and worse and worse, until I was literally tied to--" he cut himself off again, "But...Noct came. It was supposed to get better. But…" 

The sound was subtle at first. Breathing a bit too fast, with a touch of a hitch.

"Then he left."

Ignis' lips parted to say something - anything, really - but only silence followed. He...needed to help. To ease the pain somehow. And yet, he simply found himself listening to the muffled sound of Prompto slowly fall apart right in front of him.

"So...no, I'm not handling it. Any of it," his voice raspy, as the pacing resumed, "I-I wake up in the morning and wonder what the point even is anymore. I go to bed, and straight-up don't care if I don't wake up tomorrow."

"Prompto…" he knew it was...somewhere along those lines; but hearing it stated so plainly was rather difficult.  
"You asked, dude. So I'm tellin'," there was something harsh about his words, despite the tremor remaining, "I don't get what the purpose of anything is anymore. I can't...focus. I can't think. I...I don't know what to do, Iggy."  
"He will return."  
"You keep saying that, but you don't know! You _can't_ know."  
"I...actually do."  
"...Uh...what?"  
"Before...my vision was lost to me, I encountered Pryna."  
"Luna's dog?"  
"The very same. She...bestowed a vision upon me."

The room was unnervingly still. Silent.

"Vision...of what?"  
"Of Noctis' return."  
"...Happen to see when it is?"  
"I...cannot say for certain, but he did appear considerably older."  
"...Oh."  
"Things have been far from easy Prompto, but do not lose hope. While Noctis is gone, you are still here. And the best thing you can do, is keep going. Keep fighting. Push back against the darkness with those of us who remain. Noctis will someday return, and we should try to keep the world going in his absence. It is our duty, and our biggest challenge."

"...Hey Iggy?"  
"Yes, Prompto?"  
"I'm gonna hug you now."  
"That is...acceptable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and he got snot all over iggy
> 
> \--
> 
> If you missed it [I did Promptis week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963435/chapters/34676615) and it basically is the exact opposite of this chapter. Aka it's a fluffy cute mess. Thought I'd link it since I like needed a nap and a donut after writing this.


	4. Way Down We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place six years in.
> 
> tw: smoking, bad injuries, uhh basically it's a kinda intense/sad chapter so

No. Freaking. Way.

Prompto read and reread the hand-written notes on the paper in front of him; just making sure he hadn't suddenly gone illiterate with all the cray-cray shit. But no, he read it right. Monica's robotically nice handwriting at the top; giving the mission name, brief description, and location. Nothin' weird there. Under it - as usual - was a space for peeps to sign up. That's when shit got weird. Gladio's name was half-scratched into the paper...which he had seen before. Not as common as the Glaives or Hunters, but he'd pop up once in awhile. Normally he had his own squad to do his own squad things. But then...Monica's writing again. Iggy's name carefully written in there. And...no other names. Just the squad gettin' back together and not telling him at all.

Man, he couldn't even remember the last time they were all even in the same room at the same time. Yeah, he saw them - but it was always sorta on accident. Always brief. In passing. They used to make a point to chill once in awhile - never at the same time of course - but like. They still seemed like friends.

Not...really anymore.

It had been six years since Noct had disappeared.

"Hey...Monica?" Prompto found himself asking, as he leaned on the table.  
"What can I do for you, Prompto?"  
"This mission," he tapped on the paper, "It...still open for more peeps?"  
"Unless otherwise stated, there is always more space."

A small smile pulled at Prompto's lips, as he grabbed the pen and added his name.

It was time for the squad to get back together.

* * *

Well, this was fun.  
_Sarcasm._

They were sitting around a campfire together, in dead-freaking-silence. Wasn't even a comfortable one, either. Felt strained, and like peeps weren't saying stuff they wanted to. 

Gladio was silently tending the fire - poking it with a giant stick to keep it going. Iggy was quietly working on dinner; and totally told Prompto off when he tried to help. Which was fun. _You will find that I'm quite capable these days._ Said in literally the most condescending way imaginable. So...he just...sorta. Stopped trying. Kept to himself, as he scrolled through his phone - low key disappointed that it was somehow turning out like this.

> PROMPTO: :(  
>  EYE-WRIST: ???  
>  EYE-WRIST: not going well?  
>  PROMPTO: nO  
>  PROMPTO: NOBODY IS SAYING ANYTHING.  
>  EYE-WRIST: well  
>  EYE-WRIST: maYBE  
>  EYE-WRIST: u should  
>  EYE-WRIST: :0  
>  PROMPTO: :o  
>  PROMPTO: but i tried  
>  PROMPTO: offered to help iggy with dindin  
>  PROMPTO: offered to help get some wood for the fire  
>  PROMPTO: tried to make a joke about tHE GANGS ALL HERE  
>  PROMPTO: but then it felt shitty cuz yanno  
>  EYE-WRIST: Noct.  
>  PROMPTO: noct.  
>  PROMPTO: also pls dont text ur brother  
>  PROMPTO: to talk to the sad blond  
>  PROMPTO: bc…  
>  PROMPTO: iris.  
>  PROMPTO: why is he checking his phone  
>  EYE-WRIST: :))  
>  PROMPTO: whAT DID u DO  
>  EYE-WRIST: :)))  
>  EYE-WRIST: oh whoaa! Gotta run!  
>  EYE-WRIST: ttyl nerd  
>  EYE-WRIST: <333 :)  
>  PROMPTO: ;lkajskldjf  
>  PROMPTO: i love u but if i die  
>  PROMPTO: by giant meaty hand  
>  PROMPTO: im haunting u  
>  EYE-WRIST: xoxoxo  
>  EYE-WRIST: love u 2

Gladio grunted at his phone, before sliding it away.

"Everything alright?" Iggy asked, while stirring something that smelled like heaven.  
"Yeah, just Iris."

Prompto winced.

"Man," Prompto leaned on his knees, pretending like his girlfriend hadn't texted her brother to play nice, "What was the last time we went _camping_ together?"  
"I believe…" Ignis hesitated, "It was...in the mines, shortly after I lost my vision."

Prompto rolled his lips together, "O-oh. Yeah. Uh...sorry."  
"Nothing to apologize for," Iggy continued cooking - his back to Prompto, "It is simply the truth. While the three of us have been together on a handful of occasions since Noct's disappearance, we've hardly worked together as we used to."  
"Yeah. I've...noticed. Kinda weird, right?"

At least they were talking.

"Eh, not really. We're a good team, but our skills are best used in other places. Iggy is best with intelligence. I'm best with brute force. And uh…" Gladio made a hand motion at Prompto, "You're...not half-bad at pictures I guess."

"Heh...true," Prompto shrugged, slouching in his chair. He knew Gladio was just messin' with him - but man. After years upon years of fighting nonstop, he thought he earned a _little_ cred. But it was Gladio. And him teasing was how he showed affection, right?  
...Right?

It all felt weird, though. Like they were just talking to fill space instead of actually...talk. Which sounded weirdly meta and deep, but it was def the vibe he was getting. Nobody actually wanted to be there. Or at least...nobody wanted Prompto there.

"So," time to try again, "What made you guys sign up for this mission? I...honestly just signed up cuz I saw you both did."  
"Because both of our interests overlap in this case," Ignis carefully began pouring something in bowls, "Dinner is ready."

* * *

Gladio was getting tired of Prompto's weird-ass nervous energy. He always liked the kid, but...he had to admit that he was a bit much without Noct to balance him out. Iris helped, as much as he hated to admit it. Calmed the kid down, when she was in range. But, she wasn't here.

Over the years, Gladio had made a point to distance himself from the others. He always made excuses about being busy or having his own shit to deal with - but it was the truth. It had been years at this point, but he still felt...it. A reminder that he had failed as Noct's shield, whenever he saw either Prompto or Iggy's face. He thought himself beyond it, but...here it was. Still burning at the back of his head.

Of course he told people that he was awaiting Noct's return, when asked. What else was a Crownsguard supposed to say? What sort of shield to the Crown would he be, if he admitted what they were all thinking?

Noct was dead.

And the world was in the shitter because of it.

The kid's literal destiny was to push back the darkness; and here they sat. In darkness. Not a metaphor, apparently. If His Highness had a job to do, he would have done it by now.

At least dinner was good. Iggy's cooking as comforting as always. Gladio noticed he leaned a bit more spicy since his sight crapped out. Still same delicious shit, though.

Food seemed to mellow Prompto out, at least. His eyes on the stars, and mouth closed. It was almost unnerving how the kid was basically the same. The broken edges there if you paid attention; but it didn't seem anything could shake Prompto out of being...Prompto. 

* * *

After helping Gladio wash up the dishes, Prompto rolled his shoulders and made fingerguns at the squad.

"Gonna take a piss - b-r-b."  
"Do not stray far."

And he wandered off.

Well, it wasn't a lie. Not...really. He probably was gonna pee while away from people. Wasn't...the main objective though. Instead, it was something that stemmed back to before Insomnia fell.

It...was something that started in the most after-school special way of all time.  
Cuz Noct did.

In a fit of teenage rebellion or whatever, he picked up smoking in their late teens. Prompto wasn't even really aware of starting. They'd both just be chilling somewhere, doing something neither of them should have been. Normally somewhere hard to find. Rooftops, alleyways. It almost became a game to find somewhere to smoke.

Worst part was...that Prompto enjoyed it. It helped keep his appetite in check, his anxiety _down_ , and plus there was just...something about the routine of it all that clicked with him. A lighter. The way the embers sat at the edge of the paper, until you flicked it. The way it just...looked, even appealed to him. Yeah, it was terrible for his health - especially since he ran - but he just...liked it.

Then Noct's dad - the literal King of Lucis - found out, and it abruptly stopped.

Noct just sorta...stopping without seeming to deal with - yanno - withdrawal. He'd sometimes mention wanting a cigarette; but it was always half-sarcastic. Normally followed by a smile and a shake of his head.

Wasn't...that easy for Prompto.

He tried doing the same. Cold turkey.

Didn't work.

Found himself in the worst mood of all time, or just...in physical pain. Headaches that could be _oh so easily solved_ , with a nice little tube of dried plants. The cravings taking over his life; making literally everything impossible until he just broke down and bought a pack. Smoked the entire thing way-way too fast. Then bought another.

And just...tried to make it last.

Which...kinda worked. He was able to get it down to the occasional one once in awhile. Still, he kept a pack pretty much always on him. Lighter, too, of course. Had a pretty space design on it and everything. He got it _forever_ ago, and would just refill it, like the nerd-ass he was.

Prompto half-hoped he'd just...be so distracted during the road-trip he wouldn't have to touch them. Quitting by sheer force of too-much-happening alone.

And for awhile, it worked. Didn't even think about it. Had plenty of opportunities to sneak off and slide one in. But didn't really have any desire to. He'd be too distracted by the pictures, or too tired from the day. It was perfect.

Then Insomnia fell, and he screwed up.

The habit...was sorta kept in check during the rest of the trip. He'd occasionally have to sneak away when shit got too real. Which was basically all of Altissia, after a giant sea monster fucked everything. Basically became a human ashtray. He knew Iggy smelled it on him, but never said anything. Prob cuz Prompto spent that entire time helping Iggy figure out the whole 'blind' thing.

Then he stopped again. Or tried to. Wasn't...exactly a lot of places to smoke on a train.

Or a lot of places to buy any, when running around an Imperial icy compound.

So...he kinda quit again on accident.

Once Noct disappeared, it started again. Just one, the night after they got back to Lucis. He...tried to stop again after that. And did, for awhile. Just sorta took the uncomfortable feeling in his gut. The constant headache. The bad mood. Everything else was shit, so he just dealt with it.

It slowly got worse with time. He'd have one every once in awhile. Then two. Now it was sorta a regular thing.

Iris knew, of course. She didn't like it, but didn't make a big deal out of it. She'd just sit next to him when he needed one, and they'd talk about whatever.

Prompto stood as far away from the camp as he dared - cigarette already between his lips as he pulled his lighter out of his pocket.

He exhaled through his nostrils and closed his eyes. Man, this was awful. It was like the friendship he remembered with the old gang, wasn't even real. Without Noct, it felt weird - and he hated it. Prompto always felt a bit like an outcast with everyone - but this just...really hit it home.

Was he ever their friend?

He flicked a bit of ash, shaking his head. Man, this was a big-ass mistake, wasn't it? Shoulda realized that since they hadn't invited him, he wasn't...invited. Prompto pulled out his phone again to bitch at Iris, before he hesitated. No, he'd let her chill. She had literally just gotten back from a big ass mission, and needed chill time, yo. Plus she'd end up texting her bro again and just--

He dropped his phone back in his pocket, leaning on a tree behind him - eyes on the stars.

His phone vibrated in his pocket.  
Iris was calling.

"Hey nerdass," she greeted - he could hear the smile in her voice.  
"Hey-hey babe-a-saurus."  
"Things still suck?"  
"It's...we talked some," he paused to light a new cigarette, "It felt awkward."  
"You always feel awkward."  
"Wait...how did you know I'm alone, lady-dude?"  
"Gladio replied saying you bailed for awhile. Figured you were taking a smoke-break from the craziness."  
"Oh."  
"But...you guys talked?"  
"Kinda. Nothing...really groundbreaking. I'm really feeling like I shouldn't have come."  
"Aw, how come?"

Prompto took a long drag in, not really wanting to answer.

"Stop eating cigarettes and speak, dumby."  
"I...dunno. I just feel like they don't want me here. Like I'm intruding."  
"Monica said there was room, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Iggy could have closed it off after he signed up, if he wanted to. Gladio too. Cuz that spot coulda gone to anyone."  
"I guess. I just...this is all making me really feel like they were never my friends. That the only reason they tolerated me was cuz of Noct. And he's...gone."

A stupid tear slid down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away despite nobody being around to see it. It...was dumb that it still hurt. That Noct abandoned them, leaving them all in this hell-hole to die. That his cuts and bruises and emotional scars from Ardyn had hardly even started to scab, before Noct was gone.

"Hey."

Prompto didn't say anything - crushing his cigarette out under his boot, hand rising to wipe away a few more tears that had slid free.

"Prompto."

He took a deep breath, knowing his voice would give away too much - so he just concentrated on his breathing. This was all just...too much. Coming was a mistake. Telling Iris he felt funky was a mistake. Prompto just wanted to press Control-Z a few times, and go back to the morning two days ago, where he made this shitty decision.

"I know you can hear me cuz the little timer is still going so I'm just gonna...talk at you. They. Are. Your. Friends. A lot has happened that...makes things hard right now. But it'll get better."

Prompto cleared his throat.

"It's been six years," he tried to keep the edge out of his voice, but failed.  
"I know."  
"That's...basically longer than I actually knew those guys before the road-trip."  
"I know."  
"I...gotta go. Thanks, Iris."

He hung up, and it didn't feel good.  
Prompto quickly called back.

"Damn you basically hung up on me, bitch," Iris' voice flat.  
"Yeah that was really shitty. I'm sorry. What I _meant_ to say was:"  
"Butter me up, shortcakes."  
"Hey! I'm taller than you, lady-dude."  
"I heard Aranea call you that, and it fits."  
"Anyway. I love you, and you're the best for trying to talk me through my stupid-stupid anxiety. And I get this is just basically me screaming cuz I'm not getting a group hug. And this is like...an excuse for me to pout about my b-f-f being m-i-a and...Basically I'm a garbage person and you're too good for me."  
"Apology accepted, dumbass. No go back to camp before they send someone to see if you died."

* * *

Gladio leaned back in his seat - eying where the kid had wandered off to.

"Wonder what's got him away for so long," he shook his head, before stoking the fire.  
"I pray dinner did not cause him to fall ill."  
"I feel fine."  
"Prompto has always had...a rather sensitive stomach."  
"Oh right. Forgot about that. I really wish he'd calm the hell down, though. Iris has literally been texting me to 'play nice.' "  
"He does seem rather...tense."  
"I don't know how Iris deals with him."  
"Come now. He has been through...more than either of us."  
"Says the guy without sight."  
"Gladio, that was my choice."  
"You told me what happened. No choice in it."  
"I beg to differ. I chose this fate, Gladio. Prompto did not ask Noctis to attack him on the train, nor push him off. He didn't ask to become Ardyn's...play-thing. While I never _saw_ the state he was in...it was clear from what you and Noctis told me, that he was heavily tortured for an unknown period of time. Quite honestly I find it a miracle he remains even remotely like the boy I met years ago within Insomnia."  
"...Yeah, maybe. I was honestly thinking the same thing earlier. We've all changed, and he really hasn't."

Glancing over, he watched as Prompto jogged out from behind a tree. He...sorta looked like hell.

"Speak of the devil."  
"Hey-hey," he forced the cheer into his voice just hard enough for Gladio not to buy it.

"Are you feeling quite alright Prompto?" Ignis asked, as the smell started to hit Gladio.

"Whoa...since when do you smoke?"  
"Uh...what?" Prompto tried to play it off, sitting himself back in his chair.  
"Since high school, Gladio," Ignis' voice even, "He and Noctis...had a rebellious phase, until His Highness learned of his son's...habits. I'm aware of Noctis stopping, but Prompto has smoked on and off since."

Prompto clearly didn't know that Iggy knew. And the look on his face was priceless.

"Y-yeah. What he said."  
"Iris know?" he didn't know why it pissed him off, but it did.  
"Course she does."  
"And she's okay with it?"  
"N-no. I mean she's not gonna break up with me over it. Dude, let off. I don't do it because--"  
"Don't do it because you like it?"  
"Gladio," Prompto's eyes on the ground - voice low.  
"What? Gonna fight me?" he noticed Prompto's hands were curled into fists.  
"Dude just--"  
"Yanno what? No. I'm tired of people making excuses for your shitty behavior. It's been six fucking years, Prompto. Get your shit together."

There was a long-ass silence where Gladio was pretty sure that Prompto was just gonna get up and leave. But instead, he just took a deep breath and glanced up at him. 

"Yeah, you're right," Prompto shrugged, "I have been straight-up losing my shit for years now, and it's exhausting. And yeah, I could be handling literally all of it better. I haven't been really dealing with it at all. I mean...hell, Iggy was there when I basically just asked _hey what's the point anymore_ after we got back to Lucis. That was fun," he scratched his neck and shook his head, "I know it's not exactly...how you'd do it, or ideal, but I am working on it Gladio," he took another deep breath, "I'm not you, and I never will be. What happened…" he half-laughed but the sound sent a chill down Gladio's spine, "It broke me. It...freakin' broke me. There's not getting around that. But I'm trying. And I've made progress. Yeah, I'm kinda...not doing fantastic ever, but I've come a long way since Noct disappeared," he shrugged again, but held Gladio's gaze.

It was the first time Gladio noticed that Prompto had aged. He was twenty-six now, right? His jaw looked a little fuller. Very faint lines here and there. And...he just stood up to Gladio.

Gladio just nodded in response, hearing a quiet laugh from Iggy next to him.

"Who would like a touch of dessert?"

* * *

It would have been amusing if Noctis could see them at the present. Once, Ignis had not been...fond of Prompto. He found him an irritant on the best of days. He and Gladio, however, had always been much closer. Never as close as Prompto and Noctis, of course - but their friendship was unquestionable. And yet things appeared to have reversed. Ignis' opinion of Prompto changing dramatically after the loss of his vision. Were it not for Prompto...Ignis was unsure whether he would be half as functional as he presently was. And yet Gladio seemed to make a point to distance himself from the young man. Their light banter replaced with seeds for an argument.

After Prompto had stood up for himself, however, things...smoothed out for the eve. Both rather quiet before they headed to bed for the night.

In the morning, both continued to tolerate one another. It was far from their former rapport, but it was...closer.

And that was something. Progress, if nothing else.

The task at hand, however, would test the limits of their ability to work together well. The daemon in question was guarding the entrance to where once lay a Royal Arm. Extra information seemed to be able to be gleaned from those places of history - and this likely would not be an acception. However, it was the only one that was specifically guarded by anything at all - making both he and Gladio feel as though it held more importance than the rest.

And thus their teaming up.

What they hadn't predicted, however, that there were...two guardians of the Royal Tomb. All intel had suggested at a sole daemon at the entrance. Large and quite formidable - but...one.

Ignis had felt the rather unfortunate news before the others had complained of it - overlapping tremors in the ground, quickly followed by a gasp from Prompto and swear from Gladio. This was going to prove difficult, at best. They were ill-suited for the fight. While the team that stood with Ignis was not one to be brushed aside, they lacked the power of a Glaive or one with Royal abilities, which would have made the fight feasible.

But they were seen before they could flee.

The fight quickly turned to keeping themselves alive, rather than defeat their foe. A rhythm began to form after some time - them actually somewhat turning the tide - downing one of the two daemons.

Perhaps there was hope.  
And then there wasn't.

"Woohoo! We're actually do---"

The words cut short, followed by a loud swear from Gladio. While Ignis was quite functional without his vision - there were moments like these in which he quite literally felt left in the dark.

A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from battle. Noises passing too quick to decipher - before his back was shoved against what he assumed was the small shack they regrouped by before diving into battle. Someone was shoved against him.

"I need you to hold him still and quiet," Gladio's voice low.

It was Prompto who had been shoved against him.  
He was shaking.

"Prompto...look at me."  
"I...I'm…"  
"Hey. Hey! Snap out of it."

"Are we out of potions?" Ignis asked, as concern creased his brow.  
"Yep," Gladio sighed, as Prompto jumped back from something the former had done; a loud cry cutting through the tense silence, "Shit the daemon is starting to notice where we are. Specs - cover his mouth."

This was truly a mess, wasn't it?

"I'm sorry," Prompto's voice soft, broken. Shaking.  
"It's going to be alright," Ignis whispered behind Prompto, sliding his hand over the young man's mouth, feeling Prompto lean back against him.

"What happened?" Ignis keeping his tone just above a whisper.  
"Kid got side-swiped. His leg is…" Gladio made a low sound, "In bad shape. I…" there was a long pause, "Prompto? Stay with us. Iggy--"

Ignis adjust his hold on Prompto, giving him a light shake - the young man jerking slightly in his arms.

The daemon let out a noticeably closer growel. Tears slid down Ignis' hand, as it covered Prompto's mouth - Gladio quietly grunting as he forced something into place. 

If they survived this, it would be a miracle.

* * *

Prompto sat next to the fire, with a blanket over him - leg propped up on a nearby rock. He felt...drained. Probably because he lost a literal fuckton of blood. They would have just headed back to Lestallum, but the daemon activity was too high...and he was stable, enough. Ish.

"How are you feeling?" Iggy's voice quiet, as he carefully sat in a chair next to him - Prompto offering him an unseen half-smile.  
"Tired," his voice raspy.  
"You've been through quite the ordeal. Fatigue is understandable."

He glanced up as Gladio handed him a Cup-o-Noodles, "Thanks."  
"No problem. Eat up, you're looking pale as hell."  
"Sorry."

His eyes fell to his cup of noodles, as he began to quietly eat. Prompto felt...bad. Both physically, and just _guilty_ over what had happened. The freaking mission was a failure, cuz he got knocked down. If he hadn't come, they would have been fine.

Gladio snorted, "Don't apologize, just eat."

They sat in silence for awhile, everyone quietly eating their simple dinner.

"Sorry...about the mission today, guys. If I hadn't been here, you prob would have not had to pull back and jazz. So...sorry I got hurt. Sorry I came. This was a mistake," the words falling from Prompto's lips, as he stared into the soup.

"What are you goin' on about now?" Gladio actually sounded...amused?  
"Prompto seems to think he's the reason why today was not a success," even Iggy was smiling.  
"Kid," Gladio leaned on his knees, "If you hadn't gone down when you did, it would have been me or Iggy. That fight was rough, and we were outmatched. We would have pulled back when we first got there, if we hadn't gotten noticed. Fuck, without you here, dunno if Iggz and I would have made it at all."  
"Only two for that fight would have been...unfortunate."  
"Then when one of us got hurt, the other would have to deal with that on their own."  
"Near impossible situation."

Prompto's eyes widened - a weird sense of relief loosening the knot in his gut, "...Really?"

"Indeed," Iggy offered him a nod.

"You guys remember that time Noct got us all sick?" Gladio shook his head, stirring around his noodles.  
"Which time?" Ignis' voice flat.  
"Right. That happened. A lot."  
"Noct's immune system has never been...strong. Then he'd somehow pass it to each of us in the process. It actually grew rather frustrating for a time."  
"You with a cold though, is hilarious."  
"Is it now?" there was something like a freakin' _challenge_ in Iggy's voice.

Prompto watched the convo over his cup with a smile.

"Damn straight it is. Prompto back me up."

This felt like old times.

"Your voice gets funny, dude. And you get _so angry_."  
"I'd like to believe I'm in better control of my emotions than that."  
"One time both you and Noct were _super sick_ , and I somehow wasn't. I offered to like...man what even was it?"

Gladio smiled, "It was getting them both tissues and soup. Think you had access to your dad's truck, too."  
"Yeah! Then you freaking text me like...an essay on the side about how you weren't some charity case and how you were _fine_ , and how Noct had _trained professionals_ and didn't need me somehow making him even sicker. Even though...I wasn't sick. At all."  
"You screenshotted it and texted it to me," Gladio snorted.  
"Yeah that was wild. I remember just staring at my phone and going _uhhh_."

Ignis looked kinda embarrassed, which Prompto was _living for_.

"...Perhaps I do grow a bit...intense, while ill."  
"Just a tiddy bit."

"Tiddy bit," Gladio echoed, with a laugh, "Prompto, didn't you literally go to Happy Burger to get Noct food when everyone was sick once?"  
"Yep," he shook his head, "That was _such a mistake_."

"Weren't you having stomach troubles that day as well?" Ignis relaxed slightly in his seat - prob glad he wasn't being roasted anymore.  
"Yep. Totally puking. Like...multiple times too, dude," Prompto winced, "Think we were all sick? Man it was so long ago, I barely remember. I just remember thinking that Noct had _noct'd_ everyone out of commission, and kept asking for food. But we were all too sick to help, and you were both roasting him to just ask literally any other people in all of Insomnia."

"That was a bad one," Gladio set his Cup of Noodles by his feet.

"Yeah. But I knew Noct wouldn't ask anyone. I mean...he's Noct. He only is a little bitch to the three of us, and basically nobody else."  
"True," Ignis smirked at that.  
"So...totally just wrapped myself in a hundred layers, then got him food. Think I ended up falling asleep at his apartment as soon as I got there."

There was a long silence, where everyone seemed lost in their own minds.

"I miss that little bastard," Gladio's voice quiet, "Royal or not, the world's a shittier place without him."  
"Yeah," Prompto sighed into his Cup of Noodles.  
"He will return to us," Ignis' voice quiet, "You mustn't allow your faith to waver."  
"It's...hard after this long," Prompto admitted, "But...I'll try."  
"Same," Gladio made a low sound that Prompto assumed was a manly sigh, "You guys remember when--"

Prompto smiled as they continued to just...talk. Talk about Noct, their lives, joke about the end of the world. It felt good. Right. Like the group of friends he remembered, instead of the dicks he had been hanging out with earlier.

Maybe they really were his friends after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stand by me 
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> sorry for the lack of updates, gang - have an intense super long chapter


End file.
